


Writing Prompts

by senaliah



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Harry Potter - Freeform, Modern Assassins (Assassin's Creed), Türkçe, Türkçe | Turkish, türkçefanfiction, türkçefantastik, türkçehikaye, türkçekurgu
Language: Türkçe
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 13:59:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17920142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senaliah/pseuds/senaliah
Summary: İnternet'te bulduğum ilgimi çeken prompt'ları uyarlayarak yazdığım kısa hikayeler. İsteklerinizi yorum olarak belirtebilirsiniz!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> kudos ve yorumlarınızı eksik etmeyin!

İnternet'te dolaşırken karşıma çıkan prompt'ları birer hikayeye dönüştürüyorum. İsteklerinizi yorum olarak yazabilirsiniz. Kudos ve yorumlarınızı eksik etmeyin. İyi okumalar!


	2. Hitman with a Conscience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanılanın aksine tüm suikastçılar vicdansız değildir ve sende bunun canlı bir örneğisin. Öldürmeden önce her hedefinin hayatında yapmayı çok istediği bir şeyi gerçekleştirmesine yardım ediyorsun. Bu seni türünün diğer örneklerinden farklı kılıyor, sen vicdanı olan bir suikastçısın ve bir sonraki hedefini öğrenmek için sabırsızlanıyorsun.

Masanın üzerindeki sarı renkli zarfı alıp açtım. İçindeki dokümanı dikkatle okuyup masaya geri koyduğumda derin bir nefes aldım.

_Yine genç yaşta, ha?_

Bir iş gelmişti, geri çeviremezdim elbette. Soluğumu geri verip ayağa kalktım ve hazırlanmak için odama yöneldim.

Duvarlarındaki raf ve askılıklarda çeşit çeşit silah ve öldürme aleti bulunan bu odayı kendi zevkime göre döşetmiştim.

Odada işim bittiğinde tekrar masaya yönelip zarfı ceketimin iç cebine soktum. Dairemin kapısını kilitleyip koridora çıktım ve asansöre yöneldim. İçeriye girdiğimde aklımda dokümanlardaki kişi vardı.

Josette Morte adında 20'lerinin başında güzel bir kız. Belgelerde yazana göre şehirdeki en iyi üniversitede psikoloji okuyordu. Haftasonlarını bir huzurevinde yaşlı insanlarla ilgilenerek geçiriyor, boş vakitlerinde sahipsiz sokak hayvanları için kampanyalar düzenliyor, her sabah, hiç aksatmadan ailesine günaydın mesajları gönderiyordu. Derin bir iç çekerek asansörden inip binadan ayrıldım.

_Böyle birini neden öldürmek isteyesin ki?_

Nedenlerle değilde sonuçlarla ilgileniyor olduğuma şükrettim.

Dışarıya çıktığımda hava kapalıydı ve yağmur yağmak üzereymiş gibi duruyordu. Umursamadan motoruma yöneldim. Üzerine binip kontağı çevirdim. Otoparktan hızla ayrılıp yönümü hedefim olan kızın okuduğu üniversiteye çevirdim.

Amacım önce kızla tanışıp arkadaş olmak ve hayatında en çok yapmak istediği şeyi gerçekleştirip ardından onu öldürmekti.

Masama gelen insanları öldürmek işimdi ancak bunu yapmadan hemen önce hayatlarında en çok yapmak istedikleri ya da ölmeden önce tatmak istedikleri şeyleri gerçekleştirmek benim için vicdani bir mecburiyet haline gelmişti.

Motorumla son hız üniversiteye doğru yol alırken kızın dokümanındaki belgeleri bir daha zinhimde tekrar ettim.

Ailesi, memleketi olan İtalya'da yaşıyordu kız ise eğitim için buraya gelmişti. Oldukça varlıklıydı. Onu öldürmem için beni tutan kişi ise -ne kadar garip ki- kızın bir sınıf arkadaşıydı.

Ona karşı ne garezi olduğunu sorgulamadım, işim bu değildi.

Üniversitenin giriş kapısına vardığımda güvenlik görevlisine sahte kimliklerimden birini gösterdim. Adam şüphelenmeden beni içeri aldı.

Motorumu kızın fakültesinin otoparkına park edip binaya yöneldim. İçeride onlarca öğrenci vardı, derslerine girip çıkıyorlardı.

Kızın dersi bir amfi sınıftaydı, beş dakika içinde çıkacak olmalıydı. Sınıfın bulunduğu kata çıktım. Sağımdan solumdan ilerleyen üniversite öğrencilerinden sıyrılarak amfiye girdim.

Kızın etrafında birçok genç vardı. Popüler olduğunu biliyordum, zengindi, güzeldi ve akıllıydı.

_İşte oradasın._

Yavaş adımlarla amfinin basamaklarından çıkmaya başladım, bir yandan da kız ve arkadaşlarının sohbetine kulak kabartıyordum.

"-hadi ama Josette! Bir günlüğüne sokak hayvanlarını boşversen ne olur?"

"Bunun mümkün olmadığını biliyorsun, Addy. O hayvanların bana ihtiyacı var, onlar dünyamızı güzelleştirirken biz onlara zülum ediyoruz. Bende bunu düzeltmek için elimden geleni yapacağım. Sinemaya başka bir gün de gidebiliriz ancak bu hayvanlar bekleyemez."

Kız büyük bir duyarlılıkla yanıtladı. Bu konuda gerçekten kararlı olduğu anlaşılıyordu.

Birkaç arkadaşı daha bu duruma isyan ederken kız başını iki yana salladı.

"Pekala... Haklısın. Sanırım o filmi başka bir gün de izleyebiliriz."

Kızın arkadaşları ona veda edip yanımdan geçerek amfiden çıktıklarında kızın yanında bir çocuk kalmıştı.

Gözlerimi kısıp çocuğa baktığımda yüzünü dokümanların arasında gördüğümü hatırladım. Bu çocuk kızın erkek arkadaşıydı. Ailesi de ülkedeki en büyük bankanın hisse sahipleriydi. Yani çocuk da zengindi.

Bu ikisi birbirine oldukça yakışıyordu. İkisi de varlıklı ailelerden geliyor, ikisi de ortalamanın çok daha üstünde güzelliğe ve yakışıklılığa sahipti ve bölümlerine birinci olarak girmişlerdi.

_Mükemmel çift diye buna denir işte._

İkili bir şey konuşmaya başladıklarında hızla kulak kabarttım:

"-sensiz hiçbir yere gitmiyorum, aşkım. Sinema kaçıyor mu sanki? Yaptığın şey çok yüce bir davranış, aptal bir film için boşvermeye değmez." Çocuk kızın yanağını okşadı.

"Böyle düşünmen çok tatlı, Ezio. Teşekkür ederim. Ancak senin için kötü hissediyorum. O filmi uzun zamandır beklediğinin farkındayım."

Çocuk başını iki yana sallayarak yanıtladı:

"Kötü hissetme. Sen olmadan tadı çıkmazdı, ayrıca ha birlikte film izlemişisiz ha sokak hayvanlarına yardım etmişiz ne fark eder, sonuçta bir aradayız, önemli olan da bu."

Bu sevgi dolu konuşmaları beni öldürüyordu. Bir an önce bitmesini umarak gözlerimi devirdim.

"Artık girmen gerek, Ezio. Senin de yapılacak 'süper önemli işlerin' var, değil mi?"

Çocuk sırıttı:

"Evet babamın toplantısında gayrı safi milli hasılatı tartışmak çok süper önemli bir şey ya."

Kız kıkırdadı. İkili ayrılmadan hemen önce sarıldılar ve çocuk amfiden çıktı.

Kız tek başına kaldığında derin bir nefes alarak yanına ilerledim.

"Ah, merhaba! Profesör çıkalı çok mu oldu acaba?" Diye sordum, ses tonumu endişe dolu yansıtmaya çalışırken. Endişeli ve telaşlı insanlara diğer insanların çok daha kolay sempati beslemeye başladığı bilimsel olarak kanıtlanmış bir gerçekti. İhtiyacı olana yardım etmek doğamızda vardı.

Kız gülümseyerek yanıtladı:

"Hayır, çok olmadı. Akademik tez konularını belirlemek için mi gelmiştiniz?"

Başımı salladım:

"Evet, öyle. Birinci sınıfım ancak Profesör Brecth'den yardım almak istemiştim."

"Anlıyorum. Kendisi şu an odasındadır büyük ihtimalle, sizi götürmemi ister misiniz?"

"Evet, lütfen. Bu kocaman fakültede kaybolmak hiç işten değil."

Kız güldü, amfiden çıkmak üzere ilerlerken elindeki kitapları sıkı sıkı tutuyordu.

"Şey, umm, içeri girdiğimde, sanırım erkek arkadaşınızdı, konuşmanıza davetsiz misafir oldum ve bir barınakta çalıştığınızı duydum, gönüllü olarak mı çalışıyorsunuz?" Diye sordum, meraklı ancak samimi görünmeye çalışarak.

"Evet, gönüllüyüm."

"Bu çok hoş. Yani gönüllü olarak hayvanlara yardım etmeniz. Şehirlerdeki çoğu insan onları umursamıyor bile. Umursayan biriyle tanışmak çok hoş."

Kız gülümserken elimi uzatıp:

"Ben Couteau Lumière. Birinci sınıfım." dedim.

Kız elimi sıkarken:

"Josette Morte. Tanıştığımıza memnun oldum. Ben de aynı şekilde düşünüyorum, yaşadığımız bu dünyanın bir parçası olan hayvanlara kesinlikle daha fazla değer vermeliyiz."

Gülümsedim.

"Katılıyorum."

İşte Josette ile dostluğumuz böyle başladı. O günden itibaren onunla sık sık hayvan barınağına ve huzurevine gittim. Onunla yakın dost olmak için her şeyi yaptım ve bir ay içinde benimle her şeyini paylaşır oldu.

Arada evine gidip ders çalışıyorduk, erkek arkadaşı Ezio ile tanışmıştım. Annesi ve babasının isimlerini öğrenmiştim artık geriye tek bir soru kalmıştı.

Hayatında gerçekleştirmeyi en çok istediği şey neydi?

Bunu öğrendikten ve gerçekleştirdikten sonra ise onu öldürecektim.

Ancak şehrin en lüks rezidansında yaşıyor olması işimi oldukça zorlaştıracaktı. 7/24 çalışan geniş açılı kameralar, güvenlik görevlileri, giriş-çıkış kapılarındaki kimlik tespit cihazları...

Yine de benim için başarısızlık sözkonusu değildi. Yaklaşık on dakika içinde rezidansa varmıştım. Motorumu gökdelenin kapısındaki valeye emanet edip döner kapıya yöneldim.

Resepiyona uğramadan asansöre doğru ilerledim ve Josette'in dairesinin bulunduğu 19. kata bastım. Sıkıcı asansör müziği kulaklarıma dolarken düşünmeye başladım.

Josette'in en çok istediği şey... Gerçekleştirmeyi en çok arzuladığı şey... Ölmeden önce tatmak istediği şey ne olabilir? Muhtemelen anne ve babası için bir şeylerdir...

  1. kata ulaştığında asansör durdu ve ben inerken derin bir nefes aldım. Koridorda ilerleyip Josette'in dairesinin ziline bastım.



Kapı açıldığında Josette gülümseyen yüzüyle beni karşıladı:

''Hoşgeldin, Cou!'' dedi ve yana kayıp içeri girmeme izin verirken ben:

''Hoşbulduk! Davetin için teşekkür ederim, Josette. Dersi geçmem için yardım etmeyi kabul etmene çok sevindim.'' Diye belirttim, yapmacık olduğunu yalnızca benim fark ettiğim samimi bir tavırla.

Öldürmeyi planladığım birine bu denli samimi davranmak garip gelebilirdi ancak benim yöntemim buydu. Öldürmeden önce insanlarla bağ kurmayı seviyordum. Mesela, iki ay önce Louise isminde yaşlı bir kadını öldürmek için iş almıştım.

Kadının güvenini, pazar malzemelerini evine taşımasında yardım ederek, kayıp olan kedisini bularak,-ki kediyi terk edilmiş otoparka saklayan bendim- ve torununu servise bindirirken yardım ederek kazanmıştım.

Sonraları kadın bana kurabiye pişirmeye, kazak örmeye ve ibret verici hayat hikayesini anlatmaya başlamıştı. Hayatında yapmak istediği son şey ise eşinin yanı başında ölmekti. Ben de bunu, bir gün eşinin mezarını ziyaret ederken onu orada vurarak gerçekleştirmiştim.

Yaşlı kadınınki hızlı ve acısız bir ölümdü. Onu öldürmemi isteyen kişi ise, oğlunun eşinin annesiydi. İnsanların en yakınları bile hiç beklemedikleri şeyler yapabiliyordu. Bu dünyada kimseye güven olmazdı.

İçeri geçip Josette'in peşinden yüksek tezgahın önündeki uzun sandalyeye oturdum.

''Hiç sorun değil. Yardım etmeyi severim hem geçen yılki konuları da tekrar etmiş olurum.'' dedi Josette.

Gülümsedim.

''Gerçekten çok iyi birisin Josette. Şimdiye kadar yaptığın her şey için teşekkür ederim. Ancak sormak istediğim bir şey var, sakıncası yoksa elbette...'' dedim ufaktan konuya geliyordum.

Josette tezgahtaki kahve makinasına yönelirken soran gözlerle bana bakarak:

''Elbette, Cou. Yanıtlayabileceğim bir şey ise neden olmasın.'' dedi.

''Hiç... Ölmeden önce yapmak istediğin ya da...Gerçekleştirmeyi gerçekten çok istediğin bir şey var mı?'' Sorumu meraklı, samimi ve saf küçük bir kız havasında sormuştum.

Sorum üzerine Josette dudaklarını büzdü ve kahve makinesindeki sürahiyi eline aldı.

''Hımm, oldukça enteresan bir soru bu.'' dedi kupama kahve koyarken.

''Yalnızca meraktan soruyorum.'' diye belirttim, kupayı elime alırken.

Josette gülümsedi:

''Sanırım... Bir şey var... Şehir dışında... Kırsal bir bölgede on sekiz yaşından küçük çocukların yasadışı bir şekilde çalıştığı bir... Fabrika var. İşte... Onların da normal çocuklar gibi okula gitmesini, eğitim almasını sağlayabilmek isterdim." Diye yanıtlarken yüzüne hüzün hakimdi.

"Anladım... " dedim kupayı ellerimin arasına alırken ve ardından ekledim:

"Aslına bakarsan... Bu konuda bir şeyler yapabilirim."

"N-nasıl?" Josette merakla sordu.

Haftasonu bahsi geçen fabrikaya gitmiş, çocukları çalıştıran herifleri halletmiştim. Üstüne bir de polisleri çağırmış, çocukların ailelerine, yetim olanları da uygun yetimhanelere ulaştırılmasını sağlamıştım.

Ancak Josette yalnızca fabrikayı polislere ihbar ettiğim kısmı biliyordu elbette. Ertesi gün bana teşekkür etmek için yemeğe davet ettiğinde nihayet işimi tamamlama vaktimin geldiğini anlamıştım.

Daha önce bir işi halletmek için bu kadar vakit harcadığım yalnızca bir sefer olmuştu:

İnatçı bir genç adamdı. İnatçı ve oldukça çocuksu. İstediği şeyi öğrenebilmek için üç ay uğraşmıştım.

Üç aylık sabrın ardından gencin istediği şeyi gerçekleştirmiştim. Gerçi öyle saçma bir şeydi ki bu süreye değmediğini düşünüyordum.

Ölmeden önce bir top şapka takarken Big Ben'in tepesinden bungee jumping yapmayı çok istiyordu.

Bu başarması oldukça zor ve kulağa son derece saçma gelen bir şeydi ancak İngiliz Hükümeti'ne bir telefon edip Westminster Sarayı'nın bir planını elde edince inatçı çocuğun dileğini yerine getirmeyi başarmıştım.

O, Big Ben'den birkaç polis eşliğinde indiğinde heyecan ve adrenalin dolu gözlerle bana bakıp sarılmıştı. Ancak ben onu eve dönüş yolunda başından vurup cesedini Thames nehrine attım.

Bu eski anıyı hatırlamak tuhaf gelmişti. Rezidansa girdiğimde telefonumdaki hack programını açtım, bu sayede güvenlik kameralarında görünmeyecektim.

Ayrıca ne olur ne olmaz diye asansörü değil de merdivenleri kullanırken her gün egzersiz yaptığımı şükrettim. Zira 19 kat çıkmak her yiğidin harcı değildi.

Daireye ulaştığımda saçımı düzeltip eteğimin altında, bacağımdaki kında bulunan silahı kontrol edip zile bastım.

Josette kapıyı açtığında gülümsedim. Beni her zamanki kibar haliyle içeri aldı ve salona geçtik.

Josette yaptığım şeyin ne kadar iyi bir davranış olduğundan bahsedip o çocukların geleceğini kurtardığımı söyledi. Gülümsedim.

Yemeklerimizi bitirdikten sonra Josette mutfağa gitti ve iki bardak sıcak çikolatayla geri döndü.

Teşekkür edip kupayı aldım. Çikolatalarımızı Josette'in şehir manzaralı balkonunda içmeye karar verdik.

Josette dirseklerini balkon demirine dayamıştı. Gülerek ne kadar özverili biri olduğumdan bahsederken ben birkaç adım geri çekilip onu hızla ittim. O çığlık atarak aşağı düşerken ayakkabısının tekini almayı ihmal etmemiştim.

Ayakkabının kenarına ve balkon demirlerinin dibine biraz sıcak çikolatamdan damlattım. Bu polisleri bir ev kazası olduğuna inandırmaya yeterdi.

Balkondan ayrılmadan hemen önce son bir kez dönüp arkama baktım. Temiz işti.

Daireden çıkıp merdivenlere yöneldim. İşi tamamlamıştım. Aşağı inerken telefonumu çıkarıp işverenime mesaj attım.

İş bitti.

Ardından telefonumu cebime geri sokup rezidanstan ayrıldım. Motoruma binmeden önce hala yanımda olup biraz sıcak çikolata dolu olan kupayı yere koydum. Motoru çalıştırıp kupanın üzerinden geçerken polis sirenlerinin sesi kulaklarıma doldu.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos ve yorumlarınızı eksik etmeyin! Bir sonraki bölüm için fikirlerinizi yorum olarak belirtebilirsiniz!


End file.
